


Сказания Красного Бархата

by Anonymous



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Сборник рассказиков с девочками из Red Velvet на основе известных и не очень сказок.





	1. Красавица и Чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Меня толкнуло на такую банальную (тем более для меня) идею RBB. Я уже переделывала с игзами сказки, почему бы не сделать теперь женскую вечеринку с фемслешом и пирожными?  
> Первой пришла в голову идея, где Джой - Белоснежка, а Сыльги - колдунья-некромантка, которой заказали оживить деву из хрустального гроба. Потом захотелось написать про сильную и независимую опасную женщину, которая спасет Красавицу от Чудовища. А еще Русалочка должна сбежать с невестой своего принца.  
> Посмотрим, что получится, и получится ли.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ВэнРин

Айрин затаптывает золу и бросает в потухший костер остатки самокрутки. Она развязывает большое отделение рюкзака, чтобы достать детали огнемета. Ночь в лесу прошла тихо, несмотря на близость заколдованного замка, но это не значит, что на самом подходе к нему ее не будут ждать опасности. Айрин собирает оружие, подсоединяет к резервуару с горючим и взваливает конструкцию за спину. Из рюкзака она забирает разные мелочи, которые не будут ее тормозить, но могут пригодиться, а все остальное бросает на стоянке. Никто в здравом уме не полезет в пугающую чащу, а лесным жителям людские вещи ни к чему. Она одергивает красную блузку под жилетом с металлическими вставками и идет по тропинке, исследованной накануне.

Айрин — охотница за головами. Маленькая и хрупкая с виду, не принимаемая всерьез, она завершила больше успешных дел, чем самый знаменитый охотник на континенте. Во многом благодаря тому, что она не отказывала никому, а тот напыщенный придурок еще и перебирал. Айрин мог нанять кто угодно, она не ставила заоблачных цен на свои услуги, к ней обращались те, кому известные охотники были не по карману. Она не брезговала и общественными заказами, неизменно оказываясь первой в гонке за очередным трофеем.

Нынешний заказ поступил от чудаковатого пожилого мужчины, утверждающего, что его дочь держит в заложниках страшное чудовище, обитающее в замке в лесу. Про этот лес ходили слухи, что он заколдован, что в его сердце живет то ли дракон, то ли волшебный медведь, но воочию монстра никто не видел. Мужчина же утверждал, что был в том замке, всего лишь переночевал во время непогоды, а его заперли в высокой башне за нарушение границ. Чудовища он не видел, зато отлично слышал. Его спасла собственная дочь, ставшая пленницей замка. Он просил Айрин найти девушку и вернуть домой, а если получится, то убить чудовище.

Айрин готовилась долго. Лесные заказы она не очень любила, поэтому экипировалась лучшими амулетами, отпугивающими всякую живность. Пока что они исправно работали, и Айрин не встретила не то чтобы каких-нибудь волков или кабанов, но даже самых обычных мошек или пауков. Она надеется, что на Чудовище они тоже подействуют.

Выйдя на заросшую разбитую дорогу, Айрин осматривается. Она нашла ее ночью и в  свете факела не могла разглядеть, что творится вдали. Полоска серой земли, извиваясь, подходит к краю оврага, а на другой его стороне возвышается замок из темного камня. Крепостная стена местами обвалилась, на ветру треплются облезлые флаги, некоторые башни лишены крыш. Если в этом замке живет Чудовище, то ему приходится не сладко. Айрин подходит к оврагу и смотрит вниз. Глубоко, на дне вьется вялый ручеек. Дорога ведет к каменному мосту, соединяющему сторону оврага. Зажав висящий на шее старинный кулон, Айрин идет к замку.

Ее встречает тишина. Внутренний двор выглядит запущенным. Она быстро его пересекает и останавливается на ступеньках, ведущих к тяжелым деревянным дверям. Одна створка открыта. Айрин оглядывается, решая, зайти сейчас или обойти по периметру замок, чтобы иметь представление о местности. Но все решается за нее.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Девичий голос заставляет Айрин вздрогнуть. Она присматривается к открытым дверям и поднимается на одну ступеньку.

— Я ищу Вэнди. Ее отец хочет, чтобы она вернулась домой.

— Уходи.

Шорох ткани заставляет Айрин броситься наверх. Она успевает схватить и вытащить девушку на свет. Грубиянка смотрит на нее затравленным взглядом, съежившись, хотя они примерно одного роста. На ней старомодное голубое платье с открытыми плечами, а волосы распущены. Руки закрыты белыми перчатками. На шее камея, висящая на черной бархатной ленте.

— Вэнди — это ты? — спрашивает Айрин. — Твой отец сказал, что я узнаю тебя по профилю на камее.

Она достает точно такое же украшение, как на шее девушки, и сравнивает ее с лицом на барельефе.

— Уходи, — просит Вэнди. — Тебе нельзя быть тут.

— Где Чудовище? — осведомляется Айрин.

Если пленница спокойно разгуливает по замку, то и хозяин места должен быть где-то здесь.

— Его сейчас нет, но тебе лучше уйти, пока не стемнело.

— Отлично, уходим прямо сейчас. Я обещала твоему отцу тебя спасти. Нет Чудовища, мне меньше проблем.

— Нет!

Вэнди вырывается и отступает в тень дверей.

— Мне нельзя выходить!

— Замок разве охраняется?

— Нет, в этом нет нужды. Никто не рискнет забираться в логово Чудовища.

— Значит, можно беспрепятственно выйти.

— Нет! Я не могу. Оно без меня не сможет. А я погибну.

Вэнди скрывается в замке. Эхо ее шагов отдается гулким звуком. Айрин вздыхает и поправляет лямки огнемета. Девочка не в себе, она вообразила себе невесть что. Ничего, и не таких побеждали. Придется дождаться Чудовище и убить, чтобы освободить Вэнди от привязанности к надзирателю.

Пыль лежит толстыми слоями, на которых хорошо видно множество следов. В основном аккуратных отпечатков маленьких туфелек и следов, напоминающих то ли кошачьи, то ли еще какие-то. Айрин машинально хватается за кулон и медленно продвигается внутрь. Животных она не любит, и можно сказать, что боится. Поэтому она путешествует пешком, игнорируя лошадей, мулов и прочий ездовой скот. Айрин идет по следу Вэнди, то и дело его теряя в полутемных коридорах, освещаемых только светом из окна.  После каждого шага она останавливается и прислушивается. Вдалеке что-то падает, и Айрин быстрым шагом спешит в ту сторону. На полу валяется пустой подсвечник, видимо, свалившийся с комода, на котором остался ровный круглый след. Вэнди она находит за углом, сидящую на ступеньках, ведущих вверх.

— Тебе нужно уйти, — повторяет девушка.

— Почему?

— Чудовище тебя убьет.

Айрин берет в руки ружье огнемета.

— У меня есть, чем защищаться. Где оно? Чем быстрее мы встретимся, тем раньше ты будешь свободна.

— У тебя ничего не получится, — качает головой Вэнди.

— А я попробую.

Вэнди встает и поднимается по лестнице, подволакивая ногу.

— Оно до вечера не появится, можешь ничего не опасаться, — все-таки делится информацией девушка.

— Здесь есть еще кто-то, кроме тебя?

— Только я. Еда появляется сама, в комнатах полно одежды, так что располагайся. Я себе эту башню обжила, но можешь выбрать любую комнату. Советую найти укрытие и запереться на ночь. Оно приходит на запах.

— Спасибо, я пойду, осмотрюсь.

Айрин возвращается в холл и снимает тяжелый огнемет. Раз никого до вечера не будет, то можно не брать с собой. Она выходит во двор, находит хозяйственные постройки и среди них крепкий домик, который можно закрыть изнутри. Есть даже кровать, стол и погреб. Здесь можно будет спрятаться в случае чего.

Замок большой, Айрин не удается исследовать и половины, как начинают сгущаться сумерки. Раз Чудовище ориентируется по запаху, то должно обратить внимание на новую гостью. Быть приманкой для Айрин не впервой, но с монстрами ей сталкиваться еще не приходилось. Да и охотиться она предпочитает на людей. Она находит просторный зал, когда-то бывший бальным. С одной стороны дверь в коридор, с другой на террасу, ведущую в разоренный зимний сад. Здесь много пространства, мало горючих предметов. По мраморному полу валяются обломки колонн. Айрин укрывается с огнеметом за одной из них так, чтобы можно было легко сбежать в случае чего. На красную рубашку оседает пыль. Она предпочитает надевать красное, потому что на нем не видна кровь, ни своя, ни чужая, и после битвы можно не заботиться о том, как выглядишь. Это мужчинам-охотникам позволительно изваляться в потрохах и сразу после этого требовать награду, а от нее ожидают аккуратности и элегантности даже в такой грязной работе.

На террасу падает лунный луч. С восточной стороны замка доносится вой. Именно там главный вход и башня Вэнди. Айрин сжимает кулон. В сердце колет страх, ей нужно взять себя в руки. Люди гораздо страшнее чудовищ.

В коридоре эхом раздается быстрый топот четырех лап. Айрин перехватывает огнемет и кладет палец на спусковой крючок, направляя в сторону приоткрытой двери. Стоит ему войти, как тут же получит залп огня. У Айрин всего пять выстрелов, либо десять минут огненной струи. Надо было брать обычное ружье, но она побоялось, что дробь не пробьет шкуру.

Звуки за дверью стихают. Айрин неслышно перемещается, чтобы иметь лучший обзор. Дверь с визжащим скрипом медленно открывается, в проход просовывается лапа с длинными когтями, они цокают по мрамору. Чудовище осторожно втискивается в зал. Нос дергается в поисках незваной гостьи, из приоткрытого рта капает слюна, уши подрагивают, ловя шорохи. Вместо того, чтобы стрелять, Айрин сильнее сжимает кулон. У нее немеют руки, учащается сердцебиение. Страшное, волосатое, клыкастое чудовище с тихим рычанием спускается по небольшой лестнице. Оно опирается на тонкие передние лапы, как заморские обезьяны, длинные когти лязгают, задевая друг друга. Чудовище вертит головой, и Айрин случайно встречается с ним взглядом. Они замирают.

Айрин нажимает на крючок и визжит во всю мощь своих легких. Бежать! Бежать отсюда! Зачем она только согласилась взять заказ, она же боится животных, а это животное и есть! Огнемет выплевывает струю, она разбивается о колонну. Огонь перекидывается на ее рубашку, Айрин падает на пол и пытается сбить пламя. Над ней пролетает тень, и Чудовище оказывается сверху. Она визжит и снова палит из огнемета. Зверь воет и отскакивает. Айрин бросается к террасе. Чудовище прыгает наперерез, его шерсть горит. У него на шее что-то блестит, но она разворачивается и бежит к двери. Айрин выскакивает в коридор и, обернувшись, выстреливает огнем. Чудовище спасается благодаря толстому дереву. Она бежит к большому холлу, то и дело стреляя наугад, пока топливо не кончается. Сбросив балласт, Айрин добегает до коридора в башню Вэнди и тормозит. Чудовище воет где-то сзади. Коридор в огне. Айрин бросается вверх по лестнице.

— Открой! — кричит она, колотя в дверь. — Вэнди, надо уходить, здесь пожар!

Дверь открывается, Айрин залетает внутрь, прислонившись к ней спиной. Никого нет. На полу валяется разорванное голубое платье. Айрин обыскивает комнату, но девушки нигде нет. Крови тоже. Присмотревшись к рваной одежде, она замечает, что платье выглядит так, будто его разрывали изнутри. Она берет в руки ткань, замечает серые волоски, такие же, как у Чудовища. Айрин бросает быстрый взгляд в поисках камеи, хотя уже знает, что украшения здесь нет. Она стонет, отрывает от простыни полоску ткани и смачивает ее водой из кувшина. Ей нужно удостовериться, что на шее Чудовища блеснула не камея.

Огонь сжирает пыльные ковры и картины. Деревянные перегородки потолков загораться не хотят. Завернувшись в плотную портьеру, Айрин бежит к бальному залу, по дороге заглядывая в открытые комнаты. Чудовище она находит лежащим на полу в зале. Оно без сознания, видимо, надышалось в огне. У Айрин дрожат руки, ей страшно к нему прикасаться, но она его переворачивает. Шею чудовища туго обхватывает черная лента со старинной камеей, которую носила Вэнди.

Несмотря на страх, слезы и панику, Айрин тащит превращенную девушку к террасе. Она с трудом оттаскивает пока еще живое тело в хозяйственный домик. Замок полыхает, но огонь, кажется, спадает. Вэнди, оказавшаяся Чудовищем, в плачевном состоянии. Она с трудом дышит, сгоревшая шерсть спеклась, на коже ожоги и застрявшие осколки стекла, валявшиеся в оранжерее. Айрин срезает камею и бежит к колодцу набрать воду. Пока Вэнди без сознания, Айрин промывает все раны. Страшно, не страшно, но днем девушка была собой, значит, утром снова превратится. Покопавшись в поясной сумке, Айрин находит волшебный бесконечный бинт и заживляющее снадобье. Дешевое, но подойдет, чтобы ускорить заживление и снять боль. Закончив с Вэнди, она осматривает себя. У нее ожоги тоже есть, но не такие сильные, заживут сами.

К утру огонь прекращается. Айрин сидит на пороге домика и смотрит на поднимающийся вверх дым. И что ей теперь делать? Вэнди вернуть отцу не сможет, убить Чудовище, наверное, тоже. Почему так произошло, и не сумасшедший ли старик ей попался? Нужно ждать, пока Вэнди придет в себя. В животе урчит, и Айрин решает совершить вылазку на кухню, вдруг там что-нибудь уцелело. Но сначала она подпирает дверь тяжелым колесом, чтобы раненная не сбежала.

В замок уже можно войти без опасения сгореть заживо, но Айрин то и дело поглядывает наверх, боясь, как бы балки не свалились. На кухне ее ожидает целый пир, пропахший гарью. Большая запеченная индейка, закуски, салаты, горшочек с супом, пироги. Но на вкус все горелое. Огонь почти не затронул кухню, подкоптил пол под дверью, но дым здесь похозяйничал. Айрин набирает еды и возвращается в домик.

Вэнди пришла в сознание. Она сидит на кровати, прикрываясь простыней, и со страхом смотрит на Айрин.

— Как раны? — спрашивает та, ставя на стол провизию.

— Прости, что не сказала сразу, ты бы не поверила, — восклицает Вэнди.

— Лучше бы сказала, я бы не стала палить из огнемета. А теперь замок сгорел, а ты пострадала, — ворчит Айрин.

— Совсем сгорел?

Вэнди вскакивает, с нее слетает простыня, открывая голое раненное тело. Айрин успевает заметить несколько маленьких ожогов, которых под шерстью не было видно.

— Там была библиотека, где я надеялась найти, как избавиться от проклятия, — стонет Вэнди.

— Дай осмотрю тебя, — предлагает Айрин.

— Спасибо, мне совсем не больно, правда, — краснеет Вэнди.

Айрин побеждает, применив силу. Она методично смазывает все покраснения на ее груди, делает повязку, отмечая кучу мелких шрамов на спине. Айрин дает снадобье от отравления и предлагает поесть.

— А теперь рассказывай, что тут происходит, — требует она.

— В этом замке когда-то жил то ли граф, то ли герцог, не важно, — с готовностью рассказывает Вэнди. — Но на него наложили проклятие, в котором говорилось, что он превратится в Чудовище и будет до конца дней жить в этом обличье, пока его не полюбит прекрасная дева. От него сбежали слуги, он остался один ждать суженую. Но уйти не мог, потому что только в замке он мог днем превращаться в человека. Если покинуть его стены, то навсегда останешься Чудовищем.

— А ты тут каким образом? И как готовится еда? — недоумевает Айрин.

— Проклятие решило, что от голода Чудовище умереть не должно, только от старости. Даже от болезни не получится, потому что у нас все быстро проходит, — поясняет Вэнди. — А я спасала отца. С тех пор как тот граф умер, проклятие перешло с него на весь замок. Любой, кто здесь переночует, становится Чудовищем на тех же условиях.

— Да, не повезло, — говорит Айрин, ковыряя индейку. Несмотря на голод, ей не хочется пропахшей еды, хотя Вэнди уминает за две щеки и еще умудряется говорить. — И как ты все узнала?

— Когда искала отца, то копалась в архивах. Часть узнала здесь, когда уже нашла замок и пыталась найти способ его расколдовать. Единственное, что обнаружила, так это то, как подменить Чудовище на другого человека.

— Странно, что он мне ничего об этом не рассказал.

— А он и не мог. Его память заколдована, чтобы проклятие было снято честно. То есть нельзя так просто взять, послать на помощь, привести девицу и заставить ее в тебя влюбиться, — объясняет Вэнди.

— Ну и задачка. И что мне делать? Аванс-то я уже пустила на оборудование.

— Мне удалось найти в книгах упоминание о некоем ритуале, — неуверенно говорит Вэнди. — То ли о том, как снять проклятие без девушки, то ли о том, как уменьшить ограничения. Но пришла ты и все испортила!

— Я? Каким образом? — возмущается Айрин.

— А кто замок сжег? Почему ты меня сразу не убила, а начала визжать как резанная?!

— Так ты поэтому ничего про Чудовище не сказала, потому что хотела умереть? — догадывается Айрин. — Ну извини уж. Ты слишком страшная, когда обрастаешь шерстью.

— И вот что мне теперь с этим делать? Так я хотя бы жила в башне, спала на хорошей кровати, ела нормальную еду, читала книги. А теперь мой замок сгорел!

— Да ладно, там еще можно жить. Чуть-чуть прибраться, и будет такая же развалюха, как и была, — парирует Айрин. — Может, и библиотека твоя не сгорела.

— Книги? Не сгорели? Ты вообще знаешь, из чего они сделаны?!

— Полегче. Там, между прочим, очень толстые двери между некоторыми комнатами. Кухня, например, цела.

— На кухне защита проклятия, замок разрушится, а она останется, — ворчит Вэнди.

— Ну так пошли, посмотрим, может, что и сохранилось. Я помогу разобраться, все равно вернуться к твоему отцу и наврать ему я не смогу, — предлагает Айрин. — Ты же не будешь по ночам за мной охотиться?

— Вообще-то буду, — сознается Вэнди. — Но если ты по ночам будешь баррикадироваться, то все в порядке. По крайней мере, когда я запиралась в башне, отец не мог на меня напасть.

Девушки возвращаются в замок. Башня не пострадала, Вэнди заходит в свою комнату и одевается. Библиотека прячется в стороне от места большого пожара, но огонь дошел и до нее. В основном пострадали раскиданные по полу книги, стоящие на стеллажах целы. Вэнди смущенно поясняет, что в последний раз в сердцах разбросала старинные фолианты, в которых ничего не нашла. Не так мало книг уцелело, хотя многие из них грозят рассыпаться в руках. Айрин всматривается в названия на незнакомом языке, проводя пальцами по корешкам. Она бездумно дергает книги, просто проверяя, что они целы. Одна из них не поддается, Айрин приходится прикладывать усилие, чтобы ее наклонить. Зачем она это делает — не понятно, но когда книга во что-то упирается, раздается щелчок, и одна из стен отъезжает в сторону.

— Я здесь много месяцев живу, а ты в первый раз взяла и нашла тайный ход? Ты кто вообще такая, — возмущается Вэнди.

— Просто Айрин, лучшая охотница за головами, — улыбается она.

— Потому что единственная?

Оскорбленная Айрин молча направляется к проходу. За ним скрывается лестница, ведущая вниз. Вэнди приносит свечи, и они медленно спускаются. Пролеты как будто бы не кончаются, дышать становится все труднее. Айрин первая видит дверь, обитую железом. Она касается своего кулона и толкает створки. Дверь поддается.

Они спускаются во тьму. Свечки не спасают. Раздаются звуки падающих капель. Айрин очень жалеет, что огнемет погиб, так хотя бы за пару минут они могли бы осмотреться.

— Я иду по правой стене, ты по левой, — командует она.

Касаясь прохладного камня, Айрин движется в темноте. Она шарит рукой, постоянно останавливается. Ее пальцы натыкаются на что-то холодное, но явно неживое. Поднеся свечу, она рассматривает держатель факела. Немного повозившись, Айрин поджигает его, и мгновенно по привязанным к нему веревкам во все стороны начинает расползаться огонь.

В полукруглом зале по центру стоит подставка со свитком. Рядом лежит нож на высоком столике. На полу прочерчены желобки. Вэнди с восторженным вскриком подбегает к манускрипту.

— Тут написано, как уйти из замка! — кричит она.

Айрин спешит к ней и заглядывает за плечо. Все написано на непонятном языке.

— Смотри, мне нужно зачаровать какую-то свою вещь, чтобы она сохранила в себе частицу замка, и тогда я смогу его покинуть, — тараторит Вэнди. — Вроде все просто. Правда, я так и останусь Чудовищем, но я не буду заперта. Тут еще пожелание от той волшебницы, чтобы ее проклятие все-таки было снято. Она специально оставила подсказку в книге о великой любви. Жаль граф не любил читать. А как ты догадалась?

— Интуиция, — отвечает Айрин, не желая признавать волю случая.

— Посвети мне двумя свечками, пожалуйста, я сейчас быстро все сделаю, — Вэнди касается шеи. — Ой, а где моя камея? Это единственная моя вещь, которая осталась.

Она хочет броситься прочь, но Айрин ее ловит и достает из кармана украшение.

— Оно тебя душило, пришлось срезать.

— Спасибо огромное!

Вэнди кладет камею на столик рядом с ножом, начинает бубнить непонятные слова. Взяв клинок, она режет ладонь и окропляет кровью украшение. По залу проходит ветерок, который на мгновение тушит весь огонь, но факелы тут же загораются, в отличие от свечей.

Ночь они проводят в замке, потому что не успели бы дойти до деревни вовремя. Утром они уходят, и Вэнди прислушивается к каждому шагу. Ничего не происходит, она не становится Чудовищем.

Айрин получает остаток оплаты и с чувством выполненного долга идет в таверну. Хотя осадок все-таки остается, будто бы не до конца выполнила заказ. Но она ведь привела девицу? Привела. Без головы Чудовища, но это была необязательная просьба. Так почему проблема проклятой девушки не хочет выходить из головы.

С утра она смотрит на доску объявлений, пытаясь подобрать дело, которое ее развлечет и вытеснит из головы посторонние мысли. И чтобы никакого леса. Пока она раздумывает, к ней подходит Вэнди.

— Привет, как ночка? — спрашивает Айрин.

— Спасибо, не так плохо. Смогла запереться в подвале, — улыбается Вэнди. — Только я не смогла сказать отцу.

— И что ты будешь делать?

— Я хочу уйти отсюда и попытаться найти либо волшебника, либо какой-то рецепт, чтобы избавиться от этого. Ты много где была, может, знаешь какое-нибудь такое место?

— На востоке есть город колдунов, правда они чужаков не любят. Зато любят деньги, — подсказывает Айрин.

— Деньги я попробую найти, — грустно говорит Вэнди. — Эх, знать бы, кто именно проклял графа, тогда бы я обратилась прямо к ней. Слушай, а ты не могла бы меня сопровождать? Я не могу много заплатить, но буду зарабатывать в дороге. Просто, если я пойду одна, то будет сложно находить ночлег. Если оставаться в лесу, то нужно связываться, а в городах искать запирающиеся помещения. Боюсь, на меня могут начать охоту.

Она смущенно ковыряет носком ботинка землю. В простом крестьянском платье, с повязанной головой, она кажется обычной селянкой, но Айрин-то помнит и ее наряды из замка, и тонкое стройное тело, отличающееся от пышных форм деревенских барышень. Девушка книжный червь, даже без проклятия ей здесь делать нечего.

И все-таки Айрин смущало незаконченное дело. Чудовище нужно победить, даже если оно сидит в хрупкой девушке.

— Хорошо, я тебя отведу. Но я буду брать заказы по дороге, чтобы не проходить порожняком туда-обратно. И да, я панически боюсь животных, так что буду пеленать тебя так, чтобы и двинуться не смогла, — грозит Айрин. — Со мной шутки плохи.

Вэнди расцветает от улыбки.

— Тогда я пойду собирать вещи. Отправимся сегодня, пока отец не проснулся. Не хочу и дальше в нашем подвале ночевать.

Она бежит в сторону дома, но в конце улицы оборачивается.

— Спасибо! Обещаю, что мы отлично проведем время!

— Да, пока светит солнце, — бормочет под нос Айрин.

А что, если не идти к колдунам, а попытаться найти девушку, которая полюбит Чудовище? Ведь ради этого волшебница устроила лазейку с побегом. Какое-то время Айрин жила в поселении амазонок и даже научилась у них не только премудростям войны, но и любви. Нужно завернуть к подругам, они все равно ближе, чем алчные маги. А может, с Чудовища хватит одного поцелуя? Ну, это Айрин быстро устроит, главное, чтобы не в полночь целовать слюнявую морду.

 


	2. Алый Плащ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ВэнГи

Свист стрелы нарушает размеренный шум леса. С ветки падает белка, пронзенная острым наконечником. Вэнди поднимает добычу и привязывает к висящим на поясе пушистым тушкам. Еще две, и хватит на шапку с рукавичками. Она убирает стрелу в колчан на бедре и оглядывается, вслушиваясь в звуки леса.

Вдалеке мелькает что-то красное, инородное. Слишком яркое в монотонной коричнево-зеленой гамме. Вэнди присаживается, стараясь спрятаться за листвой. Припадая к земле, она неслышно движется к мелькнувшему пятну и возвращается на тропинку. По дорожке идет девушка в красном плаще с глубоким капюшоном. Она несет корзинку, накрытую такой же красной салфеткой, и направляется в сторону деревни.

Вэнди замирает. Первой ее мыслью было бежать обратно в домик отца, сказать ему, что его сказки оказались реальностью. Кто бы мог подумать, что его страшилки про женщин в Алых плащах могут быть взаправдашними. С другой стороны, Вэнди никогда не верила в существование мистического отряда женщин, охраняющих наш мир от нечисти из глубин лесов. И девушка на тропинке может быть просто городской модницей, мало ли что там носят. Вэнди никогда не покидала родной лес и деревню, она не знает, что происходит в большом мире.

— Эй, привет! — Вэнди выходит на тропинку перед девушкой, решив сначала разобраться, а потом предпринимать действия. — Ты не местная? Я тебя раньше здесь не видела.

— Привет! — девушка скромно улыбается и заправляет прядь за ухо. На руках у нее перчатки из тонкой дорогой кожи. — Я иду к своей бабушке, несу гостинцы. Она живет в деревне, в которую ведет эта тропинка.

— Да? Ну там много старушек, — кивает Вэнди. — А почему одна? Да еще в такой одежде. Тут, знаешь ли, не очень безопасно, отец регулярно гоняет разбойников, а ты приметная.

— Ой, правда? Я не знала, мне мама собрала корзинку и сказала: «Иди, Сыльги, по тропинке, никуда не сворачивай, и придешь ровно к домику твоей бабушки». Ты меня не проводишь? У тебя и оружие есть. Вместе всяко убежать сможем.

Сыльги складывает руки в просящем жесте, а ее глаза становятся влажными. Вэнди растеряно кивает, отмечая, что где-то эту историю она уже слышала. Вот только где? Но проводить девушку — святая обязанность дочки лесничего, а то и правда попадутся разбойники по дороге. Если с ней будет Вэнди, то их не тронут, побоятся авторитета отца.

Сыльги постоянно таскает из корзинки пирожки. Она кается, что гостинцы слишком вкусные, и ничего не может с собой поделать. Даже угощает Вэнди, и та не отказывается. Сыльги рассказывает, как живется в городе, но больше спрашивает о деревне, о лесной жизни, о Вэнди. Не страшно ли ей ходить одной в чаще, давно ли сама охотится, как они с родителями ведут хозяйство. Вэнди не видит ничего такого в ее вопросах, охотно болтая на простые темы и уклоняясь от сложных вопросов. А сама пытается вспомнить, где слышала историю про пирожки и бабушку.

— А здесь водятся волки? — спрашивает Сыльги, оглядываясь по сторонам.

С нее чуть не спадает капюшон, но она успевает его поймать и вернуть на место. Вэнди чудится что-то странное, будто у девушки на макушке растут медвежьи ушки. Она часто моргает, решив, что ей померещилось.

— Бывает, но в последний год что-то все пропали. Отец волнуется, как бы травоядные животные не расплодились, — делится Вэнди. — Но пока мы справляемся вместо волков.

— И с чем это может быть связано? — допытывается Сыльги.

— Не знаю. Сначала отец часто находил растерзанные тела волков, будто они погибали в драке с более крупным сородичем. Потом все резко прекратилось, но и жившая в лесу стая пропала. Не могли они друг друга перебить и не оставить следов.

— Как будто их прогнали…

Сыльги замолкает и до опушки леса молчит, погруженная в свои мысли.

— Ну вот деревня. Ты знаешь, как к бабушке идти? — говорит Вэнди, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

 — Знаю, — как-то хитро улыбается Сыльги. — Не хочешь со мной? Уверена, у бабушки есть, чем нас угостить.

Вэнди теряется. Она не очень любит бывать в деревне, у нее не очень хорошие отношения с селянами. Ну, как не очень, они предпочитают друг друга не замечать, если дело не касается лесных проблем. Вряд ли бабушка обрадуется, что внучка притащила «бирюкова щенка».

— Да ладно, будет весело, — обещает Сыльги и ярко улыбается.

Они идут мимо покосившихся домиков. Ни одна собака не лает, хотя они ненавидят Вэнди. Сыльги петляет по дороже, подходя то к одному, то к другому дому, но так ни в какой и не стучась. Наконец, она останавливается около домика на отшибе. Вэнди не помнит, чтобы там жила чья-то бабушка.

— Бабушка, бабушка! Открой! Это пришла твоя внучка, Сыльги, с Алых гор спустилась, Алые реки переходила, Алые леса пересекла, в Алых болотах плутала.

Вэнди недоуменно смотрит на девушку. Что за чушь?

В доме что-то падает, скрипит, к двери тяжелой поступью подходят и чуть ее приоткрывают.

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает скрипучий голос. — Я никого не жду.

— Ой, Бабушка!

Сыльги невероятным образом проскальзывает внутрь. Дверь распахивается наружу и хлопает о стену. Вэнди, ведомая любопытством, заходит в горницу. Посреди тесного помещения стоит старая, потрепанная старуха, а над ней возвышается Сыльги и спрашивает какую-то чушь:

— Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие уши?

— Ты! Как ты сюда попала! — шипит старуха.

— Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие глаза?

— Уходи, пока еще цела, малявка!

В памяти Вэнди что-то щелкает. Она вспомнила и эти вопросы, и эту историю — из рассказа отца, как он встретил ее маму. Та тоже пришла в гости к бабушке, заподозрила неладное и стала задавать вопросы. И пирожки несла через лес. А потом отец всегда зачем-то пугал сказками об Алых плащах.

— Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие зубы?

— Это чтобы съесть тебя!

Старуха кидается на Сыльги, в воздухе начиная меняться. Девушка отпрыгивает и швыряет корзинку в сторону. У нее в руке блестит сталь, раздается грохот и комнату заполняет дым. Вэнди вываливается наружу. Алые плащи — не сказка! Сыльги — одна из них! Но что она здесь делает?

Из окна вываливается огромная мохнатая туша. Ей оказывается монстр с волчьей мордой и человеческими руками. Он встает, отряхивается и бросается на Вэнди. Она уворачивается и огородами бежит в лес. Там она каждую кочку знает, сумеет убежать и найти отца. Скорее к нему, рассказать, что происходит. Сзади раздается еще грохот. Вэнди не оглядывается и ныряет в чащу.

Ветки бьют в лицо, колчан бьет по ноге. Вэнди чувствует дым, замечает огонь и бежит в ту сторону, надеясь, что это отец, а не разбойники. За спиной трещит лес, будто кто-то за ней мчится. Она выскакивает на поляну под удивленные взгляды трех мужчин с оружием — разбойники. Вэнди спотыкается и растягивается на земле, совсем немного не долетев до костра. Она переворачивается, и вовремя — на то место, где она была, приземляется человеко-волк. Мужчины с воплями разбегаются.

— Стоять! Ты ее не тронешь! — звучит звонкий голос Сыльги.

С нее слетел капюшон, ее волосы развеваются, а на голове подрагивают медвежьи уши. Вэнди визжит и пытается подняться.

— Вы ничто передо мной! — ревет чудовище нечеловеческим голосом и разбрасывает угли по поляне.

Огненная искра попадает Вэнди на руку. Она падает на землю, зажав ладонью пораненное место. С самого детства любой контакт с огнем причинял оглушительную боль. Она слышит звуки сражения, пытается отползти. В глазах двоится. Вэнди перекатывается через поваленное дерево и со страхом выглядывает. Ей кажется, у нее галлюцинации: вокруг Сыльги сгустился белый воздух, за ее спиной стоит призрачный бурый медведь, а человека-волка окутывает тьма. Монстр бьет раскрытыми когтями, Сыльги отшатывается и падает. Пистолет падает у нее из рук. Вэнди знает, что следующий удар будет смертельным, и тогда чудище примется за нее. Она выхватывает лук, вкладывает последнюю стрелу и целится в место, где голова переходит в шею. Стрела летит в цель и пробивает горло волколака насквозь. Он хрипит, изо рта у него булькает кровь. Монстр поворачивается к Вэнди, но в тот же момент призрачный медведь налетает и рвет его на части. По поляне лежат разбросанные внутренности.

Девшки переглядываются. Сыльги бросается к Вэнди.

— С тобой все в порядке? Он тебя не ранил? Не укусил?

— Что произошло? И кто ты такая? — слабым голосом спрашивает Вэнди.

— Я пришла, чтобы убить оборотня. А еще, чтобы найти тебя, — отвечает Сыльги с улыбкой.

Она помогает Вэнди подняться и присесть на дерево.

— Отойди от нее!

Вэнди оборачивается на голос отца. Тот целится из лука в Сыльги, за его спиной маячат сбежавшие разбойники.

— Я не собираюсь вредить Вэнди, — спокойным голосом говорит Сыльги, надевая капюшон. — Вы сами знаете, что не правы, удерживая ее здесь.

— Папа?

— Вы ее не заберете.

— Папа!

— Ее мать была одной из нас. Теперь очередь Вэнди идти вместе с нами.

— Я не позволю!

— Папа! Ты маму от такого же чудовища спасал, или это она с ним разобралась?!

Вэнди вскакивает. У нее кружится голова. Она хватается за виски и с удивлением понимает, что пальцы кроме волос ощущают что-то постороннее. Она ощупывает что-то живое, мохнатое и маленькое.

— У меня что, уши? Как у Сыльги?

Вэнди падает на дерево, зажав новоявленные уши руками.

— Что ты сделала, ведьма! — кричит отец.

— Ничего. Она сама столкнулась с нечистью, и ее наследие проявило себя. Иначе она никогда бы не смогла попасть в уязвимую точку оборотня. Ей нужно прилечь и отдохнуть.

Вэнди ничего не понимает. У нее кружится голова, ноги не слушаются. Отец берет ее на руки и несет в сторону дома. За спиной Сыльги все еще маячит медведь.

Лежа в постели, она выслушивает всю историю с самого начала.

Алые плащи действительно защищают обычный мир от нечисти. Мама Вэнди правда была Алым плащом, пока не встретила любовь всей своей жизни. Папа Вэнди увез жену и дочь подальше от основных мест деятельности Плащей, чтобы их не привлекали к охоте. Женщины гибли очень часто, а ему не хотелось терять семью. У каждого Плаща есть свой дух-защитник. Так, у Сыльги это бурый медведь, а у мамы Вэнди — серый волк. Сама Вэнди рыжий бурундук. Не каждая может стать Алым плащом, для этого нужно родиться в семье одной из защитниц и пройти инициацию в раннем возрасте. Огонь  и угроза жизни — вот главные элементы пробуждения духа. С Вэнди инициация произошла случайно, Сыльги не думала, что так получится. Она хотела найти дочь маминой подруги и уговорить пойти с ней сражаться со злом. А теперь у Вэнди нет выбора, только поступать в корпус Алых плащей.

Уходить не хочется. Отец очень много плачет, умоляет взять его с собой, позволить жить поблизости. Сыльги обещает поговорить с генералом, но рассчитывать на снисхождение не стоит. Ни с кем в деревне Вэнди не прощается. Теперь ей понятно, почему с ней никто не хотел дружить. Ее ждет другое будущее.

По лесу идут две девушки в красных плащах. Рядом пробегает пегий волк, благодарно фыркает и скрывается в чаще.


End file.
